


Candied Dumbapples

by HarlequinFairy



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Xiaa's Pet Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinFairy/pseuds/HarlequinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trade on Deviant Art for the Great Pumpkin Trade for Xiaa based in her Pet Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Dumbapples

The cool air and changing leaves made Fall Angeal's favorite season of the year, although there weren't many trees in Midgar, and the chilly breeze was blocked by the many buildings, there was one special thing Midgar did have, the Harvest Fair. A massive gathering of people from all over gathered together in the city to buy and sell wares of all kinds, from fruits and vegetables grown in all corners of the globe to fine handmade crafts. What had started as farmers bringing their produce in from harvest had grown over the years to a city wide celebration of the season, complete with games and fireworks, courtesy of the Shinra Corportation.  
  
The triad had set out mid-morning to begin exploring the sprawling festivities, Sephiroth and Angeal opting to leave their pets at home to avoid any possible mishaps. Passing through the square in front of the Shinra building crowded by performers of all kinds entertaining the early morning crowds. They turned down a side street filled with carts and booths. The first cart was selling jewelry, touted as handmade in Gongaga. The Triad looked over the man's wares, unique designs of leather and metal. “So are you going to get your mother anything?” Genesis asked Angeal, fingering a rather interesting necklace. “I was hoping to find her something.” Angeal answered. “Jewelry is always nice.” Genesis said picking up a piece and turning it over in his hand. “When have you ever seen my mother wear jewelry?” Angeal chuckled. “It was just a suggestion.” Genesis shrugged before moving onto the next booth. Sephiroth just shook his head taking a sip from the coffee he had brought along with him. They continued down the street more people filling the roads as the morning wore on. Angeal's attention was caught by a booth that had scarves and shawls hanging from a pole. He had forgone his gloves so he reached up and touched one, it was amazingly soft and felt like it would be quite warm. He found a shawl in a nice shade of purple, it reminded him of a dumb apple. The stall owner, a middle aged woman, began to tell him about them, where the wool came from and how she went about spinning and knitting her pieces. He inquired on the price of the purple one, and gave the woman the appropriate amount of Gil before rejoining his comrades. “You bought your mother a scarf?” Genesis questioned. “And what if I did? Its beautiful and practical. And for your information, its a shawl.” Genesis just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.   
  
The men turned another corner and came into a wider street, here the avenue was covered in people selling fresh produce, Angeal smiled, this was his favorite part of the festival. Angeal loved fresh fruits and vegetables, it was the farm boy in him. It began to move from stall to stall, picking up and examining the various produce, ideas for a thousand different dishes he could make passing through his mind. He was pulled from his own thoughts by someone calling his name. “Angeal! Genesis!” a woman about their age was waving from a few carts down. Angeal smiled and waved back before walking over to her cart. “Ella I didn't you would be here!” He hugged the petite young woman, Genesis in turn doing the same also giving her a peck on the cheek. “We didn't know you were going to be here.” Angeal smiled at her. “Ya well we had a bumper crop this year so we decided to come here and try and sell off the extra.” Ella shrugged her shoulders. “Ah Ella, this is General Sephiroth.” Genesis motioned to Sephiroth who was hanging back a bit. Sephiroth nodded and gave a small wave. Angeal looked over the wares Ella had brought from his home town and split into a big grin when his eyes fell on a brightly colored orb with a stick poking out of the top. “I haven't had one of these since I was a kid.” Angeal picked one up. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?” “Candy Dumbapple.” Genesis chuckled. Sephiroth continued to look puzzled, it was bright red with colorful sprinkles over it. “Here.” Genesis picked up one himself pulling a few gil from his pocket and handing it to Ella before handing the bright confection to Sephiroth. Sephiroth took the stick in his hand and staired at it a bit longer. “What is it?” he asked. “Stop questioning it and just eat it.” Genesis crossed his arm over his chest. Sephiroth eyed it once more and then took a bite. His face looked contemplative as he chewed on the confection. “Its very sweet.” he mused after finally swallowing the first bite. “Its supposed to be.” Genesis shook his head. “I think this is something Cloud would like more.” Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders before taking another bite. “I bet Zack would like it too, granted he would make a mess of himself in the process.” Angeal asked Ella to wrap up two for him. Genesis purchased one himself, along with a bottle of Banora White Wine, and Sephiroth also purchased one for Cloud. As they walked away they failed to notice the swarm of women who approached the cart looking to procure the same treats that their favorite SOLDIER had just purchased.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, they found little else in their adventure and it was late afternoon before they arrived back at the Shinra building. They parted ways at their floor and headed back to their respected room. Angeal was greeted by his happy little puppy the minute he opened the door, Zack imeditaly running up and hugging Angeal. The pup paused for a moment and sniffed at Angeal's shirt before backing up and growling. Angeal was perplexed for a moment and reached down and sniffed at his shirt. It smelled of perfume, it must have been when he hugged Ella. Angeal sighed as his pup turned his back and pouted. “I just hugged an old childhood friend Zack. It was nothing.” His pup kept his back turned still pouting. Angeal decided to just walk past him to the kitchen area. “I guess then you don't want to see what I bought for you.” Angeal set his bags down on the counter. Curosity, Zack's weakeness, Angeal watched amused as his pup tried to remain upset with him before he came bounding up to the counter eyes wide tail wagging. Angeal just smiled and pulled one of the Candied apples out of a bag and unwrapping infront of his pup. Zack's eyes glittered and his mouth began to drool as he looked at the colorful confection. Angeal handed it to Zack who began to immediately devour the confection, and as predicted, making a mess out of himself. Angeal just smiled and began to eat his own.


End file.
